


Confession not so loud

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Confessions, Flash Fic, M/M, but not really, internal confession, really - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> I letti  della Dalton non sono fatti per due persone, potrebbero unire i letti ma Thad sa che Sebastian non gradirebbe l’idea.</i><br/>Solitamente quando finiscono … quello che fanno lui se ne torna a fare quello che stava facendo o torna nel suo letto ma questa è la prima volta che l’altro gli consente di rimanere e Thad sa fin troppo bene che è un’opportunità più unica che rara e quindi deve sfruttarla al meglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession not so loud

I letti della Dalton non sono fatti per due persone, potrebbero unire i letti ma Thad sa che Sebastian non gradirebbe l’idea.

Solitamente quando finiscono … quello che fanno lui se ne torna a fare quello che stava facendo o torna nel suo letto ma questa è la prima volta che l’altro gli consente di rimanere e Thad sa fin troppo bene che è un’opportunità più unica che rara e quindi deve sfruttarla al meglio.

Fino all’arrivo di Sebastian Thad Harwood era convinto, straconvinto, di essere etero e no, i ragazzi non gl’interessavano ma poi … poi ha incrociato gli occhi verdi e maliziosi di Sebastian e ha iniziato a farsi delle domande, troppe domande per i suoi gusti. Sa bene di essere solo l’ennesima tacca sul letto, la sfida, l’ennesimo etero che si mette in discussione agli occhi dell’altro ma è più forte di lui, non riesce ad impedirsi di cedere, ormai ha perso il conto delle volte che è corso tra le braccia dell’altro, si sta rendendo patetico, realmente patetico e sa che sarà difficile superare la rottura ma è più forte di lui, non riesce a fare a meno dell’altro e non è solo una questione fisica, non lo è mai stata per lui, solo che non sa come farglielo capire, e soprattutto come farsi ascoltare, così si limita a rimanere in silenzio stretto a Sebastian.

La lista delle sue conquiste è … ha smesso di contare quelli che sono finiti nel suo letto da tempo eppure con Thad è diverso, Sebastian non c’è arrivato subito ma giorno per giorno. Per cominciare non concede mai il secondo round e invece ormai quasi ogni tre giorni lui e Thad si ritrovano sotto le coperte e quello non va bene, non va affatto bene. Non è mai stato un esperto di relazioni, l’unica che abbia mai avuto, se così la si può definire, col senno di poi è realmente squallida e deprimente e alla fine … alla fine è solo sesso e divertirsi non ha mai fatto male a nessuno si ripete più volte al giorno. Harwood all’inizio è stato una bella sfida, nemmeno troppo difficile ma quelle che già sai di vincere ma ora … ora si è complicato tutto e la situazione gli è sfuggita di mano. Non riguarda nemmeno Harwood, ne ha avuti di tizi che non si accontentano di una volta sola ma di sé stesso, del bisogno che sente di voler stare con l’altro, solo per la compagnia e nemmeno per il sesso a volte. Potrebbe tranquillamente andare allo Scandals e rimorchiare il primo tizio che vede e portarlo nei bagni, e lo ha fatto in passato ma anche quell’idea non lo attira più come una volta.

Forse dovrebbe provare a parlarne con l’altro, quasi una confessione, ma ogni volta che ci ha provato una vocina nella sua testa gli ricorda quanto stia diventando patetico, che è deprimente e che se proprio vuole convertirsi alla monogamia dovrebbe puntare più in alto e dunque alla fine non dice nulla, limitandosi a cercare le labbra dell’altro.

Non è mai stato tipo da confessioni quindi anche in quel momento si limita a stringere l’altro a sé e a tirare su le coperte, forse la prossima volta, o quella dopo ancora confesserà … qualcosa.


End file.
